Tangled in a Dragon's Wings
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: Hiccup has been locked up in this stupid tower for as long as he can remember. Which is 18 years. And he's still not allowed to leave. So when a handsome young dragon appears in his tower with promises of the outside world... well, what is a bored 18-year-old to do? WARNINGS: Contains slash
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a small, but beautiful and prosperous kingdom, there lived a strong and hard King, who ruled alongside his fair and kind Queen. They ruled together in perfect harmony, their subjects adored them, and the kingdom of Berk lived in tranquility. But the King and Queen were missing something. So when the day came for the King to stand before the people and announce his wife's pregnancy, the kingdom rejoiced. They were soon to have a little Prince or Princess!

But the Queen fell deathly ill.

In desperation, the King sent out a search party, hoping to find a mystical, magical flower legendary throughout the land.

As the story told, there had once been two warring factions that ruled the land, one human, and one mythical. They fought for a reason no one could remember, and destroyed all land around them in attempts to quash the other. Until one day, a child wandered into the forest. The child was met by a young mythical beast, a dragon, with eyes the color of the child's favorite flowers leaves. The child told the dragon so, and a bond was formed.

They met in secret as the years passed, slowly coming to learn of each other's title. The child was the heir to the humans, while the dragon was the heir to the mythical beasts. As they grew, so did their feelings for one another. They fell in love.

When it came time for the human heir and the mythical heir to be married off to another, they came to their parents with a revelation. The child wanted no other than their dragon, and the dragon wanted no other than their child. Slowly, hesitantly, the rulers consented, tired of fighting.

The day came for the two to be joined in marriage, and both kingdoms rejoiced, for now there was to be not two kingdoms, but one, ruled by the two children who overcame the odds. But their love was not to be. The sky grew dark on that day of most joyous occasions, and suddenly, silver streaked across the sky, leaving a deep red in its wake. The human child lay, bleeding, on the altar, the dragon screeching over its lost love. It had been a human to kill the child, one bitter that the fighting would end. The truce would continue, though… But the dragon heir would not.

With a mournful cry, he took his own life, proclaiming his love for the lost child.

Tragedy… and yet, where the dragon had taken his own life, sprouted a flower, one black as night and leaves of the most beautiful, soft green. And a legend came to be. That upon the death of the dragon, all his love poured out onto the soil, and there grew the flower. Able to cure any illness, stop death in its tracks, even… reverse death.

And so the King sent out a search party to hunt for this mystical flower, hoping beyond hope that it existed. The people held their breath. Until a joyous cry rang out. The flower had been found!

Plucked, it was given to the Queen to drink in a delicious tea. The Queen grew strong, and soon gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with eyes that shone with courage and hair as black as coal. The King and Queen wanted to commemorate the day, and so when night fell, they sent flying a paper lantern, made to look like a beautiful, black dragon. A way of thanking the one who had created the flower and saved the Queen and Prince's lives.

But their happiness was to be short-lived.

Unknown to all, the flower had been hidden and hoarded by a woman who used it to keep her beauty and youth. Vain and greedy, the woman would not go without her precious flower. She stole into the Prince's room, hoping to take just a lock of the boy's hair, which glowed like starlight when she sang. But as soon as the hair was cut, it turned a deep brown, different from the rest of his locks. She realized she had to take the boy.

And so she did. Stealing the boy away, she hid him in a tower, away from all eyes of the kingdom, never to let him out.

But the King and Queen never gave out hope on finding their son. Every year, on the Prince's birthday, the entire kingdom would send out paper lanterns to float on the breeze, each shaped like a dragon of legend. While the Prince was lost, hope was not…

* * *

"Mommy, why can't I ever leave the tower?"

"Because there are bad, horrible people out there. I love you too much to let those people hurt you. Do you understand, flower?"

"…Yes, Mommy…"

Green eyes looked up to the window every year, though. And watched, as the dragons sailed by…

* * *

A/N: Heya, all! I know, I'm updating here! With a Toothcup story!

But something to know: I _will_ finish this story, no matter what! I swear.


	2. Chapter 1

Whelp, now he had done it. He _really_ shouldn't have excused that guard, but it really was just too tempting! Barf and Belch, of course, didn't agree with him, but they weren't the ones who had to be lowered into the room to nab the lost Prince's crown. And it certainly was funny. For a little while, at least.

Now that they were running for their lives… not so much.

"Night Fury, this is the last time we let you pick the heist!" That was the elder twin, Barf.

"Hey, you were the one who agreed to it!" The younger, Belch.

"Only because you said it would be easy!"

"I did not!"

"Guys, fight later, run now!" Night Fury called as he pushed ahead, bag under his arm.

"Right!" They both agreed, pushing their bodies faster.

"How about if we split up?" The smaller dragon suggested. "We can meet up at the Rubber Ducky later."

"We'll see you there!" Barf called, turning to the right as he darted off.

"Drinks are on you!" Belch laughed as he headed left. For men their size, they were quite quick on their feet.

Night Fury, of course, knew he could rely on his teammates, he had worked with them long enough to know they would steer the guards away so he could safely get away with the loot. Easy! Well, kind of. The only problem was the Head Guardsmen's stupid horse: Astrid. Stupid beast would chase him to the ends of the Earth if she was allowed!

That, of course, was when he heard the guards shout something.

Damn it, they were so close! Night Fury only had moments to get away, and it seemed he was trapped! Flattening himself against the moss-covered rock-wall he-

Wait… where was the rock?

"Ah!" He fell through with a soft cry, making sure to stifle himself even as he fell backwards. Well. That was convenient.

* * *

A great sigh was heaved. But the boy couldn't help it! He had been trapped in this stupid tower his entire life, his mother terrified of someone finding and using him. Or, at least, his midnight-black locks. Speaking of which.

Hiccup turned and pulled himself up with the silky length, his hair spread across his tower room. He hung happily, pulling out his paints and beginning yet another mural on the walls. He was sure he had more room! …Somewhere…

"Fishlegs!" he called to his small chameleon friend. "Can you get the fire started? I wanna adjust the shape of my frying pan."

When the chubby chameleon looked at him with straight eyes before raising a brow, Hiccup could only sigh. "And I want to upgrade the metal I used to make it. I figured something harder would be in order, seeing as how it's the only thing my mother will let me use as a weapon…" Hiccup trailed off at the end, focused on drawing the sleek black dragon that already dotted his walls over and over again. He could never get the image out of his mind for some reason… Soft green eyes, pure-black scales, sometimes in mid-flight and sometimes not. But it was never _quite_ perfect. He knew he was missing something, he just didn't know what…

Hiccup was hoping that since his birthday was in a week, he would be turning 18, his mother would be willing to let him go out and see the flying dragons… They always appeared, like clock-work, on his birthday… And Hiccup couldn't help but feel that they were maybe, just maybe, meant for him… But that was just silly! And Hiccup knew it!

That didn't stop him from wanting to see them, though.

And his mother had never let him before. But now that he was an adult, maybe she would trust him enough! Red had always been protective of her little flower, but Hiccup wasn't little anymore. She had to let him out at some point! And now, more than ever, was the perfect time.

His train of thought, however, was interrupted when he heard someone… were they climbing the wall?! Oh no… oh, no, no, no! Fishlegs was on Hiccups shoulder in mere seconds as the boy climbed to hide in the rafters of the ceiling. He was fairly limber, thanks to all the climbing and dancing around he did with his hair. You _couldn't_ be clumsy with the sheer volume of hair he had, it was a death sentence!

He saw a head peak up over the edge of his window. Black hair… and… those same green eyes… the ones he had been painting all his life… But that didn't stop him from whacking the man on the back of the head with his frying pan and knocking him out.

Fishlegs motioned to check his teeth.

One thing his mother had always taught him was that bad people always had sharp, pointy fangs for teeth! So, hesitantly, with the handle of his frying pan, he lifted the man's upper lip back.

"Huh," Hiccup muttered. "No fangs."

Alright. So he had a man, knocked out, in his room. Now what?

Fishlegs motioned to the closet. That would work!

Now to just get him in…

After a few minutes struggling to get the man in, and multiple failed attempts, Hiccup had the man in his closet successfully! He and Fishlegs stood back to admire their handiwork.

"I have a man in my closet!" Hiccup had to stop there for a moment. "I have a man in my closet… oh my god, mother's going to kill me."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I really need a cover image... Anyone willing to help me out? XD

ALSO LOOK A CHAPTER I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF


End file.
